


Malerei

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Painting, Touching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan hat ein neues Motiv, dem er all seine Aufmerksamkeit widmet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malerei

Quälend langsam bewegen sich die kreisenden Striche Johns Oberschenkel hinauf. Mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Druck, immer jedoch ungewohnt. Er spürt, wie sie eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Weg hinterlassen. Er richtet sich halb auf, stützt sich auf einen Ellenbogen, und ein flüchtiger Blick zeigt ihm, dass Lorne völlig in seine Aufgabe vertieft ist. John lässt sich wieder nach hinten sinken, schließt die Augen und fühlt nur noch, statt zu beobachten.

_„Sie malen?“_  
„Ja. Sie auch?“  
"Oh, nein! Ich wollte Ihnen nur einen Moment über die Schulter schauen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist."  
"Ich habe nichts dagegen, Major." 

Der Druck auf seinen Schenkel nimmt langsam aber stetig zu, drängt ihn sanft aber unnachgiebig in eine bestimmte Richtung. John kämpft noch einen Moment gegen den vorherrschenden Gedanken des „Nein“ in seinem Kopf an, dann schaltet er Vernunft und Bedenken aus und lässt seine Beine soweit auseinander fallen, dass Lorne sich dazwischen knien kann. 

_„Als ich jünger war, habe ich photographiert und mir schon oft gedacht, was für faszinierende Motive Atlantis bietet.“  
„Das Farbenspiel ist überwältigend, wenn auch verdammt schwer festzuhalten.“ _

Die Schauder, die wellenförmig sein Rückgrat herunter laufen, als Lorne zum ersten Mal – ganz flüchtig, als wäre es ein Zufall – sein Glied berührt, strahlen bis in seine Kniekehlen aus. Lassen ihn einmal ganz hektisch nach Luft schnappen. 

_„Malen Sie auch Personen?“  
„Ich bleibe lieber bei Landschaften.“ _

Doch im nächsten Moment ist es fast zu viel, weil Lornes Finger ihn jetzt an den Hoden berühren. Wie unbeabsichtigt, ja fast nachlässig, hebt er sie einmal, als hätte er nur ihre Schwere prüfen wollen. John kann nur mit Mühe ein Keuchen unterdrücken, als die Bilder, wie das für einen stillen Beobachter aussehen muss, sein Gehirn mit Faszination und Scham zugleich überfluten. 

_„Sind das Ihre Utensilien?“  
„Ja. Leinwände, Ölfarben, Aquarellfarben, Haarpinsel, Borstenpinsel, Grundierpinsel. Ich habe mir das mit den Porträts übrigens noch einmal überlegt ..." _

 

Die Haarpinsel sind weich auf Johns Handgelenk, fahren die Adern entlang, als wollten sie sie nachzeichnen. Die Borstenpinsel necken seine Brustwarzen und verhärten sie schneller, als John je gedacht hätte, malen Muster auf seinen Bauch, die die Anspannung zwischen ihnen in Gelächter auflösen. Und die Grundierpinsel… 

„Evan …“ Der breiteste Pinsel fährt gerade mit genau dem richtigen Druck über sein hartes Glied und Johns Stimme schwankt zwischen Amüsement, Empörung und Drohung. 

„John?“ Evan schaut von dort, wo er zwischen Johns Beinen kniet, grinsend nach oben. 

„Ich denke, ich hatte jetzt genügend Nachhilfeunterricht in Sachen Kunst. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt alles, was es über Pinsel zu wissen gibt.“ 

„Tatsächlich?“ Der Pinsel gleitet wieder nach unten. Kratzig, unangenehm und angenehm zugleich.

John schnappt Evans Handgelenk und stoppt weitere Bemühungen dieser Art. „Tatsächlich“, bestätigt er nickend. 

So sehr er das Spielerische in Evans Vorgehensweise mag, so sehr er es gebraucht hat, um überhaupt einen Anfang zu finden, so gerne möchte er das improvisierte Spielzeug jetzt auch wieder loswerden. Möchte Evans Hände direkt spüren, möchte von einem Menschen und keinem Gegenstand berührt werden. 

Mit etwas zu viel Schwung schliddert der Pinsel über das Laken und landet mit einem leisen Klack auf dem Fußboden. 

„Na gut, dann kommen wir jetzt zum nächsten Kapitel. Den ausführlichen Studien am lebenden Objekt …“

\-------------ENDE----------

@Antares, Februar 2008 


End file.
